powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture
is a series of lobster/fiddle crab-themed Heavy Industrial Machines. Overview The first model of Devil Capture is armed with an oversized pincer on the right hand that can act as a makeshift sword and a smaller pincer on the left that can fire lightning bolts. As it name suggests, Devil Capture has a capture beam fired from a digitizer that used to kidnap targets when needed. To escape from its opponents, it can unleash a bright light to disorient its foe before leaving via teleportation. The Devil Capture is also can be remotely controlled or autopiloted. History First Model The first Devil Capture was deployed by Grorserian Hell Heaven, attempting to kidnap Fragrantian Erika at a party in Area-87 under the order of Rikomoian Kevakia. However, his actions for terrorizing the city get the attentions of the Earth's SPD though he did get Erika in his hands. The Dekarangers piloted their Deka Machines and form Dekaranger Robo. DekaBlue suggested the team to use Judgement Sword to attack Devil Capture's power source, the neck and rescue its hostage. But Devil Capture/Hell Heaven retreated under orders from Kevakia. Devil Capture was deployed again by Hell Heaven when a transaction was held to exchange Fragantian Erika and Wellness Stone with said mecha would be used to stomp her should Erika's father betrayed the deal until the Dekarangers revealed their trick. With the Alienizer alone, the team face him, first as he sends out a squadron of Anaroids they easily take out, then with him releasing Devil Capture once again. Red, Green and Yellow head forth in their Dekamachine, where they attach a long sword-like pointer to PatStriker. Ban attacks the mech with the sword and his driving skills, destroying the Kaijuuki and Houji deleted Hell Heaven. A digitizer from the mecha's remains was salvaged by Erika, whom turned out to be Kevakia in disguise, using it to re-enter his digital world. Second Model A second Devil Capture was deployed by Kevakia's data, acting as the robot's "brain". Refusing to give up against the Dekarangers, Kevakia swiftly at first overpowered the Dekaranger Robo until it turned the tables and finally deleted him with Justice Flasher. Later models is the second model purchased by Rikomoian Kevakia. After Kevakia's defeat, he upload his data into the mecha, acting as its "brain". Compared to the original, it wielded a cannon on its left hand instead of a smaller pincer but retains his large pincer on its right. * : Second rebuild, piloted by a Batsuroid. Destroyed by Dekaranger Robo. * : Third rebuild, once again piloted by a Batsuroid, and yet another to fall victim to Dekaranger Robo. * : Fourth rebuild, piloted by Slorpean Faraway. Defeated by Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser, later by Dekabike Robo. * : Upgraded version, controlled by Poppenian Hymal. Destroyed by Dekabike Robo and Dekaranger Robo for good. TSD-Devil Capture1.jpg|Devil Capture 1 TSD-Devil Capture2.jpg|Devil Capture 2 TSD-Devil Capture3.jpg|Devil Capture 3 TSD-Devil Capture4.jpg|Devil Capture 4 TSD-Devil Capture5.jpg|Devil Capture 5 TSD-Devil Capture6.jpg|Devil Capture 6 Additional Formations * The tail of Devil Capture 2 was used to make Heavy Industrial Machine Frankenzaurus. Notes * To be added See Also * To be added References Category:Heavy Industrial Machines Category:Evil Mecha Category:Animal-themed Villains